


家宴——夜

by heavenkun



Category: WAYV
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenkun/pseuds/heavenkun





	家宴——夜

家宴——夜

2019.9.13 北京时间 21：14  
北郊刘扬扬的别墅  
集装箱停车场

昏睡过去的肖俊眩晕间感受到火热的小舌在脖颈游走，  
他睁开眼睛看到暗黄的光照耀在车窗外每一辆跑车上方反射光泽。  
刘扬扬就是一只披着羊皮的狼，  
而他是心甘情愿被投喂的猎物，与敌人耳鬓厮磨在这辆几百上千万的豪华牢笼中。

灵活的手三两下剥掉了汗湿又风干而发硬的衬衫，  
印花领带完成了它的使命松松垮垮地甩在一旁。  
刘扬扬努力克制自己温柔再温柔一点，  
他单膝跪在肖俊大腿中间撑开他紧闭的双腿，俯身去吻他半闭的眼睛颤抖的睫毛。

肖俊不知道该做什么，手足无措只好腰部镂空不太舒服地半躺着，  
学着换气接受，任人宰割。

“哥哥，你这是在勾引小朋友。”  
刘扬扬握住肖俊攥紧的手，十指紧扣。  
“你怎么这么坏。”

他轻咬肖俊凸显的锁骨，湿热的鼻息打在皮肤上，毛茸茸的头发钻进他颈窝扫来扫去。  
肖俊怕痒，忍不住笑出声，  
“你就这么高兴？”刘扬扬狠亲了一口嘴，另一只手不安分地挠他柔软的腰腹。  
“哈哈哈...扬扬不要闹，很痒。”  
肖俊为了躲避像蚯蚓一样来回扭动着，隔着布料感受到刘扬扬胯下硬物的燥热，让他也浑身烧灼起来。

车里冷气很足，肉眼可见的白雾呼呼地冒。  
刘扬扬一边舔舐肖俊粉嫩的乳头一边解开他的腰带脱下他的裤子，  
儿时牵在肖俊手里的小肉手早已变得骨节分明，  
这双手按过小提琴优雅的弦，搂过肖俊宽阔的肩，摸过赛车昂贵的方向盘，  
而此时伸在内裤里握着硬直的阴茎上下撸动，  
为了让他最爱的人接受他。

肖俊现在只想找个缝钻进去，就算钻不进去也要把脸埋进洞里，  
很狼狈吧，  
最亲的弟弟在为自己做这么羞耻的事。  
他努力地把赧红的脸埋进胳膊里，想要克制身体却不听使唤地作出反应，  
明明不想的，可一副享受的表情到底还是出卖了他。

温热的白浊射到刘扬扬手心，他拈了拈便滑到后面触碰肖俊的小穴。  
一根手指还没来得及伸进去就被肖俊拽住了臂膀，  
“乖，德俊，听话。”  
刘扬扬吻了一下身下人的额头，像哄乐乐那样宽慰他。  
肖俊对上小孩认真的眸子，不知道他什么时候已经长这么大了，那点温柔全跑了出来。  
“叫哥，啊......”

刘扬扬没给他教训的余地，缓缓插入手指，一根一根生怕把他弄疼，  
搅弄了好一会儿才变得暖烘烘湿哒哒的。  
他觉得差不多了挺身而入，  
生涩的穴道一吞一吐接待这个要占领他的外来之物。

肖俊从未体验过被一个男人侵略，虽只在一个部位却像要拆散他全身。  
突然的扩张让他即使好好建设了心理准备也激出无数眼泪，  
串成珍珠项链不停流啊流。  
他身上有些陈年的疤痕，不会随身体的生长而褪去，  
刘扬扬一处处嗅着吻着标记着，庄严的，神圣的在心里暗暗发誓。  
一定会永远保护你的。

他舔着干掉的泪痕，对上挂着水的睫毛下迷离委屈的眼神。  
肖俊说不上有多难受，  
但是在皮质座椅上的摩擦让背脊红肿疼痛。  
他抬腰迎合，脖子枕不上任何东西让脑壳也胀痛起来。  
可这一切都在刘扬扬的攻势下被快感掩盖，  
在柔情似水中化成一滩混着雪白云朵的蓝色史莱姆。

“肖总，明天可以请假吗？”  
“不能。”

北京时间 22：00  
市五环高档小区  
黄旭熙的家

钱锟虽然不想这么晚再过来这边，但是不知怎的车就已经开到了单元楼楼下。  
他望着还亮着灯的二十五层自知逃不出黄旭熙的魔爪。

熟练地拿钥匙开门，  
按道理就应该被人拽着摔在门上开始做了。  
他还没见过黄旭熙这么疲惫的样子，  
领带松松垮垮的，西装马甲都还没脱，  
就这样靠在沙发的大靠背上，均匀的毫无防备的打呼噜。  
声音很轻，却很可爱，正中钱锟最柔软的下怀。

他把两条无处安放的大长腿搬到沙发上，有些吃力的让他舒服地躺着，  
又去卧室拿来毯子盖住他的脚，  
尽量用最小的力摘下黑丝绒领带，解开马甲扣子。

“你来哄我啦。”  
钱锟被黄旭熙健壮的胳膊一圈整个人都被带到怀里，  
贴着他温暖的胸膛听心脏强有力的跳动。  
这家伙又怎么了。

钱锟见过黄旭熙太多不为人知的一面，  
第一次被爸夸奖告诉他时的兴高采烈，独自坐在柜子里看着黑白照片抽泣时的软弱无助，明明吃过饭却还怪他没留下自己那份时的幼稚霸道，  
这些在别人面前他断不会展现出来的情绪，说出来也不会有人相信的事情，  
都是这个倔强要强从不服输的小孩对钱锟的执着与信任。  
他揉揉黄旭熙的头，也不知道两人多久没这么心平气和地待在一起了。

“你是不是有什么话要说。”逼问来的太突然。  
黄旭熙不给他回答没有的机会，手已经熟练地去拉他的裤链。  
钱锟挣扎不开，直到裤子完全被解开他才气急败坏的回答。  
“对不起，是我错怪你了。”

“这么不情愿啊。”黄旭熙刚停下来就又继续往下扒。  
“那我跟你说，今天就好好休息吧，行不行？”钱锟知道黄旭熙吃软不吃硬尽量不和他着急，毕竟自己不是他的对手。  
“好，你说。”黄旭熙坐起来依旧搂着钱锟不撒手。

钱锟推开他坐远一点保持安全距离。  
“以前爸吩咐你什么事情你都会跟我说一声，不管是去东街还是远洋，可前些日子你一声不吭就去德国了，消失了一个星期，回来问你也不说，我以为...”  
钱锟越说越觉得心里委屈，可黄旭熙一说怎么就成他的错了。  
“以为什么？”这人竟然还在笑。  
“我以为爸又让你去黑堂打交道，黑堂那群人有多危险你竟然敢不和我说。”  
提起这个钱锟就能想到当初把他满身是血地从那里捞出来，在重危室里躺了好几天才转房。  
他后怕。

黄旭熙听的有趣，笑着叠好毯子塞进钱锟怀里，  
“你有没有在听我说，我承认我错怪你了，可接扬扬妈这事爸为什么不说呢。”  
钱锟越想越觉得奇怪，  
“这么远，你又这么忙，爸为什么要让你亲自跑一趟呢？”

一抹坏笑猛地浮现在眼前，  
“你心疼我？”  
黄旭熙专属的烟草气息笼罩在钱锟周围封闭他摄入的所有空气，  
闻了十几年却还是上瘾，  
比被迫吸食过的海洛因更甚。

是他的解药亦是他的毒。

这个疯子又开始了袭击。  
钱锟被狠狠地扔在床上，即使有弹簧垫的支持，也让他有些吃痛。  
黄旭熙直接欺身而上，不顾钱锟的推搡舌尖直抵他舌根上颚，  
大手插进钱锟头发使他被迫仰着头接受这份爱的洗礼。

上次的红肿还没有消去，布了茧子的手指又来挑逗他敏感的乳头。  
黄旭熙充满技巧的揉捏刮蹭，没几下就弄得人乳尖耸立痛痒难忍，病态的泛着血色。  
“你是不是用这里哄乐乐睡觉的。”  
磁性暧昧的低声从正含着耳垂的饱满嘴唇里一字一字蹦到钱锟耳边。  
他大脑当机，不分对错只应着，想赶快结束这场又名为发泄的欢愉。

黄旭熙对他的敷衍很不满意，  
不顾还没抚慰的另一边，径直把人翻了个身，  
扒下裤子凉凉的润滑油直接往炽潮的穴口顶，越抹流出的水就越多，刺激就越大。

钱锟伸手去够黄旭熙，被他抓住两只手腕按在头顶动弹不得。  
黄旭熙还是一如既往地喜欢恶趣味，  
粗糙的阴茎在穴口一下一下地磨，沾满了润滑油夹杂着肠液黏乎乎地磨，  
蹭来蹭去把钱锟本不想服从的理智磨得消失殆尽。

“叫哥哥。”他对准穴口试探就是不打算迎合它的一张一合。  
钱锟不说话，埋在被单里的脸露出半张，大口喘着气。  
“不肯叫是吧。”  
黄旭熙从来没有要放过钱锟的想法。  
另一只手又从背后绕到前面揉搓那边刚被折磨完的乳头，  
像猫妈妈叼走小猫一样低头啃咬他脆弱的后颈。

粗硬的性器一点一点顺着道口进去半根，又慢慢地越撑越大，  
毫无怜爱地侧身抽出，反反复复，磨得小穴也开始肿胀刺痛。  
三两下就弄得人从里到外都熟透。

钱锟燥热难耐，荷尔蒙让浑身上下都变的敏感，  
他忍不住想叫又被黄旭熙的突然离场硬生生憋回去，憋出了眼泪口水湿哒哒，娇滴滴的挂在下巴。  
想要被黄旭熙操的念头占据了整个大脑支配他每一根神经。

“进来...”  
身下的人从头羞红到脚尖，亮晶晶的粉嫩嘴巴发出缴械投降的声音，  
“旭熙......哥哥...”

撒娇的黏糯口气更有让疯子成兽的魔力。

黄旭熙握住钱锟腰腹直挺进入，  
啪啪啪的浸液声也掩盖不住钱锟略带哭腔的床叫呻吟。  
黄旭熙架势凶猛要把他拆骨入腹才肯罢休。

钱锟不该怀疑他的体力，  
敏感点迎来一次次高潮内射。  
每做一次他都觉得自己握在黄旭熙手里的寿命就流失一点。

就这样吧，不要在其他事上浪费自己的生命了。  
钱锟总是在黄旭熙赤裸的怀里这么想着，只是在他怀里这么想着。

北京时间 00：00  
皇冠大酒店  
私人大厦

迷离的大眼睛透过酒杯看天上变形的圆月，  
黄冠亨独自在天台喝酒喝到了现在，醉醺醺的憨笑着，  
桌子上还扣着一个空酒杯等一个不会来的人。  
黑猫没有眼色几度蹦蹦跳跳扒他的裤腿等待主人抱起它放在腿上骚挠。  
“Aurora，安静。”  
这只高贵的金吉拉才不会听他的话。  
他把猫抱起来搔它柔软的肚皮，猫咪慵懒又优雅地打着哈欠。

它舒服地眯起眼睛打呼噜，完全忘记了当初是因为被嫌晦气而来到主人的身旁。  
是啊，猫怎么会记事呢。  
就像它不知道自己的名字是像它一样美丽的李永钦起的，  
城堡里孤独的爱洛公主和吻醒她的菲利普王子，  
真是讽刺。

黄冠亨靠在透明玻璃围栏上手里的酒杯拿不住歪歪斜斜洒湿了半边裤腿顺着光滑的地面往下流，  
从二十八楼路过金碧辉煌灯火通明的每层大厅砸在老槐树茂密宽大的绿叶上，  
惊扰了栖息的麻雀。

下雨了？  
有水滴打在保时捷光亮的车窗上，一只手蹑手蹑脚地伸出窗户试探，  
月光透过车天窗洒在灵巧的猫耳朵上，  
又经犀利目光透过槐叶缝隙投射到二十八楼瘫软的背上。

富有弹性的肉垫轻俏地踩在黄冠亨的大腿上，  
粉色湿润的鼻尖轻轻抵上他高挺的鼻头，  
布满茸毛的小舌舔舐他的嘴唇像触电般酥麻。  
黄冠亨头昏脑胀闭眼想睡一会儿，  
“Aurora，听话——”

细长的眼睛，黑洞不见底的瞳孔让黄冠亨觉得在做梦。  
李永钦拿下挂在他手上的酒杯放好，双臂勾住他的脖子跨坐在他身上。  
黄冠亨晃晃脑袋把遮住眼的长发撩到耳后，好好看着面前的人，  
他摩挲着李永钦扎手的鬓角，梳理他吹乱的碎发，原本就通红的眼睛不争气地流下眼泪。

他以为不会失去他，至少在坦白以前，不会因为他最终会成为别人的伴侣而难过。  
可现实是  
明明不知道对方的心意还要执意纠缠，  
高贵冷峻的外表下对这份感情的卑微让黄冠亨无所保留付出着爱，又怕太给人压力令人生厌连呼吸都小心翼翼。

李永钦自幼生活在泰国，只知道这个弟弟自从见他就对他好得不得了，  
这些好他都记在心里，他不想欠人什么，在一次次你来我往里却动了心。  
如果一定要有牵连，那那个人只有你。

“弟弟不哭，弟弟不哭。”猫咪爪子蹭掉黄冠亨脸上的泪，  
李永钦就像个忘记那顿饭的没事人一样笑着抱紧他。  
“阿亨呐~”喵喵耳语甜软粘腻，“抱我。”

真的是猫，是我的猫。  
黄冠亨搂过李永钦的腰，韧得就像没有骨头紧紧贴着他的肚子。  
他低头吻住李永钦，把嘴里的酒味绕渡过去企图把人灌醉。

红酒的苦涩香醇在嘴里蔓延开来，  
李永钦躺倒在秋夜微凉的地板上，卸下所有防备露出柔软白嫩的肚皮。  
红酒杯被打翻骨碌骨碌滚到趴在毛毯上小憩的金吉拉面前，它抖了抖耳朵继续窝进了松软的尾巴里。

黄冠亨知道李永钦有腰伤，叼开他的领带就抱起人来走向大床。  
“你知道吗，你今天晚上真的很像一个prince。”李永钦亲亲他高挺的鼻梁用手指描绘他深邃的眼眶。  
“现在呢？”黄冠亨虔诚地亲吻他的手心。  
李永钦笑得猫咪胡子都在上下颤动，“现在，很像donkey啊。”

“你敢说我像donkey。”好不容易酝酿的前戏开端被打破，  
黄冠亨肆意逗着他的猫，让他蜷成一团毛都炸起来。

粗壮的硬物在体内抽插，李永钦轻易就被黄冠亨在手中把弄，细直的双腿挂在他肩膀上，整个下半身都被抬起来腾空架着。  
娇喘声像无助的奶猫和阳台门外金吉拉喵呜的叫声合成一个声道。  
“No......阿亨...I don't...”李永钦话都说不清楚在嘴里嘟囔。  
“永钦哥哥，再忍一下下。”黄冠亨满头大汗看李永钦扭曲的表情不知道他是疼还是爽到了。  
他俯身把李永钦的口水咽干净，被狠狠地咬住了嘴唇，  
棉花身体被折成只有一半长度，上下口的汩汩蜜液还在止不住地流。

李永钦本身就是个红糖麻薯，又香又甜又软，黄冠亨舍不得把他一次性吃掉，  
他把他抱起来直接坐下去，更多的汁水顺着根部从黄冠亨的大腿缝里流出来，溢满了臀沟。  
李永钦整个人失去力气瘫软在他身上，手却紧紧扒住黄冠亨的脊背印出几道红印。

淋浴喷头冒出来温热的水缓缓冲刷不受控制开合呼吸的小穴，  
黄冠亨抱着怀里的人仔仔细细清理。  
“还痛不痛？”  
李永钦没有力气回答他，只摇摇头，刚褪去潮红的小脸又浮起羞涩。  
“累不累？爽不爽？舒服不舒服？”  
这个人怎么这么烦呐。  
黄冠亨像只邀功的大狗，瞪着圆圆的真诚的大眼睛摇尾巴。  
李永钦语塞，用一个吻封住喋喋不休的嘴。

他戳戳黄冠亨入睡时便高耸的苹果肌陷入了沉思。  
有许多不得不考虑的事，明天咖啡把shot加满吧。

2019.9.14 北京时间 02:00  
蒙威药业北郊研究室  
实验室1028

“组长，只剩这一只了。”  
董思成满手是血接过鼠笼观察那唯一一只正常活动的小白鼠。  
“继续观察。”

实验台上摆放了数十只开膛破肚的大鼠尸体。  
深红的血染红了白色的皮毛，凝结成黑色。  
董思成面无表情用指尖翻转僵硬的鼠干，  
大面积溶血致死导致这些器官都变得血肉模糊。

这只是一部分，  
还有一笼奄奄一息的小生命等待他去解救痛苦。  
他早已不会有一丝害怕同情，连口罩也不带。  
可怜的老鼠连被拽断脖子时的挣扎都失去了力气。  
手起刀落，手术剪咔擦咔擦剪开腹腔直至胸腔，沾了小撮白毛。  
酱紫色的心脏肿胀成鼠脑般大小，吃力又微弱地跳动着，  
拨开细脆的血管能看到明显的血块阻断了血流通路。  
一连十几只都是这样，随浓度梯度的降低血浆越来越稠，血块也越来越大越来越多。

“最早一只是什么时候死的？”  
“八点半。”  
那时候药物才注射了两个小时。  
“你真幸运。”董思成对那只生命特征一切正常的小鼠说到。

分析室还在忙碌着。  
他摘下血污的手套去洗手，打了厚厚一层泡泡里里外外揉搓着。  
是什么时候开始不去在意这些了呢？

董思成有洁癖。  
距离站在实验台前对大小便失禁的小鼠蟾蜍绝望至极已经有很长很长时间了。  
他望着单独在水流下冲刷的左手食指，掌控不住水的流向，感觉不到绵绵流逝的冰冷。  
清晰的记忆又如泉涌，  
蘸取透明粉末在水杯口涂抹的画面并没有因为时间而变得残缺不全。  
他关上水龙头随意甩了几下手，水滴溅到镜片上也没有让他感到丝毫不适，  
与其越抹越花，不如让它蒸发风干，不留痕迹。

办公室里屋有一张整洁的单人床。  
董思成脱下实验服换上一身运动装猛地往床上一躺有些头晕目眩。  
大脑还没清醒，手指已经解锁手机点开联系人第一选项。  
他没喝多少酒，手背艰难地覆上额头。

嘀嘀嘀......  
对不起，您所拨打的号码暂时无法接通，请您......  
“操。”他皱着眉头低骂一声，又鬼使神差地拨过去。

嘀嘀嘀...  
“喂，我——”  
“怎么了？”  
腥味萦绕在鼻尖，他使劲嗅嗅，不知道是手上的残留还是弥漫在电波那头还未消散的生理激素。  
“......”  
“有事吗？”  
“没。”  
“他睡了，有事明天再说。”  
“哦，那——”  
嘟嘟嘟......

早该想到的。  
董思成反手扣下手机，  
他深呼一口气使自己平静下来。  
人啊，就不该有侥幸心理。  
一微克都不要有。

头好疼，眼睛也好疼，  
不睡的话就没有机会了。


End file.
